Amor de ida y vuelta
by April's fool
Summary: Una inestable aeromoza con miedo al compromiso y un estudiante de medicina con muchos números telefónicos en su agenda, iguales pero diferentes. ¿Será el destino el que los junte en el mismo aeropuerto o solo una falla en el sistema?


Amor de ida y vuelta.

Summary: Una inestable aeromoza con miedo al compromiso y un estudiante de medicina con muchos números telefónicos en su agenda, iguales pero diferentes. ¿Será el destino el que los junte en el mismo aeropuerto o solo una falla en el sistema?

Paz y serenidad, dominaban en mi intranquila e hiperactiva alma, mientras leía Jane Eyre uno de mis libros favoritos. Y es que, encontrar momentos así en mi vida, en la ciudad de Nueva York y con Alice-mi hermana de 17 años- en el cuarto contiguo, era casi imposible.

…_todos los seres humanos necesitan amar a alguien, y a falta de objeto más valioso, yo me complacía a querer aquel juguete tan marchito y raído, una especie de espantapájaros en miniatura. Ahora me sorprende recordar la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia ese ser inanimado: casi llegaba a creer que estaba viva y que era capaz de sentir… _

-Bella, necesito 50 dólares- Hablando de la reina de Inglaterra.

-Alice, ahorita no tengo tiempo ni dinero- Insistí- Además, ¿para qué quieres 50 dólares?

-Negocios… y un vestido y zapatos nuevos-A continuación el clásico símbolo de desesperación de Alice, su puchero de perrito- Por favor, nunca te pido nada, pero hay una fiesta y…

-Alice, sabes muy bien que cuando me voy no tienes permiso para salir.

-Ya lo sé y nunca salgo, pero cuando vuelvas será la fiesta y necesito saber con anticipación que me pondré- Dijo moviendo los brazos para todos lados en el aire.

-Está bien, sabes, yo a tu edad no le andaba pidiendo dinero a mamá, tenía algo que se le llama trabajo-Alice me vio con cara de horror.

-Pero eso es porque Isabella querida, tu eres rara- Y salió de mi habitación, con los 50 dólares en mano.

"_Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones el avión está a punto de despegar, gracias". _– Volviendo a la realidad de mi vida, si es que se le llamaba vida porque absorbía cualquier aspecto de ella, hablo de mi trabajo. Acomode la faja y medias que nos obligaban a llevar en el uniforme y comencé mi ronda.

"A punto de despegar", esa frase aplica para uno minutos, no los 30 que llevamos esperando.

-Señor, ¿Le puedo retirar su bebida?-Dije cortésmente.

-Sí, llévesela- Que a la moda, que alguien le diga a este sujeto que no está bien combinar una camisola cuadrada con una corbata con puntos- ¿Me podría traer unas galletas?

-Por supuesto, vuelvo enseguida- Ahora al asiento 5D…- ¿Necesita algo?

-Un whisky y el new york times, preciosa-Uno de miles de patanes que me toca atender.

-En seguida se lo traigo-Claro, antes de irme le dio una buena checada a mi busto, creo que se aseguraba de que no explotaron por la presión atmosférica del avión… obviamente.

Ser aeromoza no era mi gran sueño, al igual que era no dejar la preparatoria y tener un esposo, una familia y todo eso. Pero a veces, esas cosas solo no… pasan. Por fin despegamos, nos dirigíamos a Roma o a Monte Carlo, llevaba viajando 3 semanas y 4 días, por lo tanto no estaba tan segura de cuál era mi destino en estos momentos.

Fui por los pedidos y estaba a punto de entregarle el whisky a mi persona favorita del vuelo cuando hubo turbulencia y toda la bebida le cayó a 5C, solamente a mi me pasan estas cosas, ya me imagino la cara de Irina-la otra aeromoza- que ha de haber puesto al ver mi torpeza.

"_Hola, les habla su capitán les pedimos una sincera disculpa por la turbulencia que acabamos de pasar, no fue nada grave, sigan disfrutando de su viaje, gracias"._

-Perdone señor, no tenia agarrado el vaso como debería, le traeré una toalla, una botella de vino…

-No, así está bien, es mi uniforme de todos modos- Alcé la vista- Pero si tomaré la botella-Rió al decir lo último.

No es por ser exagerada pero, 5C era bastante guapo. Para empezar, ojos verdes, cabello cobre pero muy pálido para mí gusto. Llevaba un uniforme azul ahora mojado con whisky, me imagine que era estudiante de medicina, tenía todo el "look". Capte que no le había respondido y pensé que de seguro él pensaba que yo estaba lunática o retrasada.

-Eh era broma lo de la botella- Dijo avergonzado, ¿No les parece de lo más tierno?

-Disculpe otra vez, si quiere le traigo la botella.

-Está bien, como negártelo-Sexy-¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-No lo dije-Dije con todo apenado-Soy Isabella, para cualquier _cosa_ que desees.

-Te tomare la palabra-Dijo sonriendo.

Era producto de mi imaginación o ¿me acaba de guiñar un ojo? Acabo de caer en cuenta de lo que le dije a 5C sonaba realmente…sucio, bueno, no sucio no es como que le dije "Oh si, acabo de tirarte una copa de whisky, tengamos sexo" O algo por el estilo.

No conocía esa faceta de mí, no voy por los vuelos coqueteándoles a los pasajeros… casi nunca. Soy muy mala para estas cosas, creo que a parte de 5D la que necesitaba un whisky era yo.

...

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño principio de el fic, que les haya agradado el concepto que tengo de el que ahorita es bebé pero con el tiempo ira creciendo o eso espero jajaja. Principalmente, quise añadir esto porque a ustedes lectoras bellas, las quiero invitar a que sean parte del fic mismo y que me ayuden.

No me refiero a que ustedes lo escriban, si no que con algunas pequeñas cosas ustedes pueden ser "co-autoras" ya que: 1) Soy mala tomando decisiones cuando tengo muchas opciones y 2) Quiero tener esta interacción lectora-autora, que se me hace muy padre ;)

Lo primero que necesito que me ayuden es que escojan una palabra de las que pondre acontinuación: PINTOR, ESCRITOR Y MESERO. La palabra que escojan escribanla en los reviews (que espero que hayan) con su comentario acerca del fic o cualquier sugerencia,consejo,amenaza,etc. GRACIAS, cambio y fuera.


End file.
